Prince Charming
by xXxKonoSetsuxXxNekoLovingxXx
Summary: Konoka is saved by a mysterious person and is determind to find her savor.


Chap 1: Prince CHarming

* * *

Konoka picked up her bag and waved to Asuna movin out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Asuna, night."

"Wait are you sure your ok walking home by yourself this late?"

"Yeah I'm fine it'll be ok I do this all the time, thanks for asking though Asuna I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Konoka said and closed the door behind her, beginning her walk home. She made her way down the block and stopped at the corner as she saw two guy walking towards her. They where drunk she could tell by the way they wobbled and swayed laughing to each other, the looked up and saw her. She turned a began walking faster back down the dark street away from the men. They saw her walking back and laughed to themselves and began following her moving in closer to her, she saw them following her and began running with them right behind her. One got close enough and grabbed her arm tightly, the other getting in front of her and pulling her into the ally and pushed her against the wall hard.

"Look what we found here, what a lovely looking lady we have here."

"Haha yeah your right about that pretty sexy if I don't say so myself." The man said as her was covering her mouth and the other one moved behind her grabbing her breast. Konoka looked away from the men trying to yell through his hand, even tried to bit him but had no luck.

She struggled and the guy behind her roughly groped her breast, licking the side of her face. She pulled as far away from the guy as she could when she saw someone, a figure coming down the ally and began running towards the men and her. The figure slammed into the man in front of Konoka and kicked his stomach and turned towards the guy who now held Konoka by the neck with a gun held to her head.

"H-Hey don't come any closer! I mean it I'll fucking blow her brains out!" The man yelled tightening his grip on her neck and pressing the gun to her head more.

The figure stood there a few seconds lookin over what was going on, Konoka was now starting to cry having a hard time breathing with the mans arm around her neck so tightly.

"Please help me!" Konoka yelled to the figure now walkin a bit closer to her and the man.

"S-Stop right there! Don't move any closer! I swear, her heads gone one more step!"

The dark figure stood for a second and began running towards the man, he pointed it at the figure and shot skinning the figures arm. The person slammed there fist into his face making him fall back against the wall and kicked the guy in his face knocking him to the ground and the figure walked over to him bleeding on the floor, the persons flipped him on his back and grabbed the gun from the floor next to him. Pointed it toward the man and shot, hitting next to his face then took the gun apart and trow it away. The figure turned back to Konoka and went over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Konoka looked dazed and frighten of what had happened, she trying looking at the face of her savor but only saw the figure lean forward and kissed her check as she passed out from the shock.

Konoka opened her eyes slowly then jumped up looking around.

"W-Where am I?..."

"Your at my house." Konoka looked over and saw Asuna.

"I found you in an ally on my way home, some person had put there jacket on you an they saw me and told me to take you home. I guess they knew I knew you."

"well...what happened to me I barely remember what happened...Wait! I remember two guys tried to rape me and that guy or who ever it was saved me! Then...oh my god! That guy kissed me! I passed out though...do you know where he went?"

"No I don't I'm sorry, but Konoka I don't think it was a guy...I'm pretty sure it was a girl who saved you."

"No way it has to be a guy if you saw how he fighters I'm sure it was a guy."

"No Konoka I'm pretty sure it wasn't a guy, I talked to uh he/she I'm pretty sure it was a girl, I mean the voice was quite and all but I'm sure it was a girl."

"Well I still think it was a guy but anyways I wanna find him to thank him for saving me and telling you to help me." Konoka said pulling the blanket off oh herself and getting up putting her shoes on.

"Where is his jacket?"

"HER jacket is over there." Asuna said pointing at the black long sleeve zip up jacket with a red logo on the right side of what looked like three stars over lapping each other.

"See it looks like a guys jacket." Konoka said grabbing it and walking to the next room.

"Do you even know where you'll go lookin for HER?" Asuna said following her pulling her jacket on and walking with Konoka to the door and stopped her.

"No I don't but I can try he couldn't have gotten far he must live around here."

"Ok you saying he is gettin a little weird now. You mind saying she?"

"I actually do. So no I will not say she and plus the way he/she saved me was like a prince so I believe I should address he/she as such. That's all I have to say on that matter so I say he's a he."

"Ok fine what ever but ok I'll go with you an help but after you find HER then you will leave em' be ok?"

"Can't give you any promises." Konoka said as she exited the house with her friend in search of her 'Pince'.

They began there search where they met the Prince and looked down the street and the ones around it. They went by there work an by the house again before heading to get a coffee and something to eat.

"Can I get a two frappes and a blue berry muffin, thank you." Konoka said and walked back over to Asuna siting on the opposite side of her.

"So where else are we gonna be lookin for your little savor?"

"I don't know...I really wanna find him...he saved me from being rapped and gave me his jacket. I really wanna say thanks." Konoka said slightly blushing thinking about when he Prince kissed her, even if it was only on the cheek she still couldn't forget how soft those lips felt on her.

"uh Konoka are you ok? Your blushin like crazy."

"W-What? No I'm not, don't lie to me like that." Konoka blushed more looking away as her order was finished and got up and grabbed it bringin it back to Asuna and handed her her frappe. As she began eating they both where thinking about what they should do about looking for Konoka's little friend.

Konoka was thinking about goin to look at the park and so was Asuna. They drank their coffee and Konoka finished off her muffin, she couldn't stop thinking about her Prince who saved her.

"Hey Konoka wanna get out of here and go look some more?"

"Yeah let's go." Konoka said getting up with Asuna and walking out the door. They walked towards the park where they have wanted to look. They walked down the path through the park and looked down all the other paths. They had been walking for over half an hour throughout the park over and over but had no luck.

"Hey Konoka don't you think we should call it a day? It's been like an 3 hours already."

"No it hasn't Asuna and no I don't wanna stop looking until I find my Prince!" Konoka said determined to find her savor.

"Fine whatever but this might be getting out of hand you know Konoka, don't you think so?" Asuna said looking at Konoka.

"Hello Konoka? Did you hear me?" She said waving her hand infront of Konoka's face.

"Damnit Konoka what are you looking at!" Asuna said lookin to where Konoka had been staring at for a few seconds.

"A-Asuna...is that...is that my prince?..."

"Holy crap..." Was all Asuna could say as she saw a girl by the looks with there hair down running trough the park infront of them no more then 15 feet ahead of them.

Asuna looked toward Konoka and saw she was running after said girl.

"Konoka don't just run off by yourself damnit!" Asuna said running off after Konoka and her Prince.

Konoka was running trying to catch up with her prince, she ran a little faster and got close enough to where she could grab her. With one quick lunge at her she grabbed hold of the girl accidentally pushing her over making the girl turn around in the process of falling and grabbed Konoka's back and somewhere soft.

"Ah I'm so sorry I didn't mean to push you over I'm sorry!" Konoka said as fast as she could, trying to get up looking down at the girl under her. She instantly blushed deeply and pulled back straddling the girls waist.

"N-No I'm sorry I didn't mean to grab y-your...your breast it's my fault I'm really sorry." the girl said leaning up on her forearms and smiled slightly.

"No it's fine...Oh! I'm sorry!" Konoka said blushing deeper getting up off the girl.

"Well looks like something might have just happened out in the open, Konoka you pervert." laughed Asuna patting Konoka's back.

"Here let me help you." Asuna said lending out a hand towards the girl on the floor, the girl gladly taking it and got pulled up. Dusting off her clothes and smiling.

"Well I'm sorry to have caused you an trouble. Have a nice day you two." The girl said waving.

"W-Wait don't you know who I am?" Konoka said grabbing the girls arm.

"Huh? Uh well I don't think so...wait...oh your the girl in the ally. Are you ok?" she said calmly.

"Well yes thanks to you I wanted to find you to thank you for saving me and also to give this back to you." Konoka said holding out the jacket to the girl.

"Oh thanks but you know you can have it of you'd like I have a bunch of those." said the girl with a kind look on her face. Konoka thought for a second and smiled.

"if it's not to much to ask thank you very much. Oh and thank you again for saving me from those guys. I would have been dead if not for you uh...I'm sorry could I ask your name?" Konoka said smiling to her.

"Oh my name right, it's Setsuna, Setsuna Sakurazaki. It's nice to meet you."

"haha yeah you also this cutie here is Konoka and I'm Asuna!" Asuna said grabbing Konoka slightly hugging her and smiled.

"What a beautiful name Konoka, you seem really nice if you don't mind me saying." Setsuna said.

"T-Thank you." Konoka said blushing.

"So Setsuna it was really nice of you to save my friend and to thank you Id like you to come over to her place would that be ok? Of your not busy that is." Asuna smiled to Konoka with a wink.

"Well yeah sure I don't mind coming over." She said plainly.

"Great! I'll give you the address, oh and I might bring a friend to it'll be like a little double date sorta say." laughed Asuna.

"Well I don't mind that if it's Konoka I'm sure it'll be fine right?"

"Oh yeah of course! I'd love that so much! I mean yeah it's fine with me." Konoka said slightly smiling rubbing the back of her head with a small blush.

"Hey thanks Asuna!" Konoka said in a whisper to her good friend.

"No problem Konoka." Asuna whispered back.

Setsuna just stood with a slightly confussed look and thought this might be a good yet bad idea.

* * *

Ok I'm done with this for now I wanted to right this cause I thought it'd be funny and trust me it will this I just the beginning ^_^


End file.
